Maybe, Just Maybe
by Welcome to My Mad House
Summary: Phan three-shot. 'In those moments, Dan would see a perfect utopia for him and Phil, one filled with cuddles and whispered proclamations of love at night, and kisses on the beach, and handholds and nights spent watching movies with Dan's head in Phil's lap. And Dan would wonder if it were possible.' Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Friendship was a bit like romance, Dan reckoned.

It was built on the same basic concepts; two people care enough about each other to hang out, get each other presents, and comfort each other when they're sad, laugh about the stupidest things. Dan would even go as far as to say that perhaps friendship is really just romance to a lesser degree. So, it was only natural in Dan's mind that he'd fall in love with his best friend.

Really, who wouldn't? Phil Lester was the epitome of beauty, with his tantalizingly electric blue eyes, pitch black hair, and smile that resembled not the sun, but lightning with the way it zapped Dan's heart. It wasn't just looks though; Phil seemed to know Dan more than anyone ever should, and was so sweet and caring to him. Phil carried full control over Dan's heart, and it shocked Dan every day that in Phil's care, it remained unbroken and filled to the brim with liquid happiness that surged through Dan's veins.

Not that Phil knew, of course. As far as Dan was concerned, one-sided love wasn't bad at all. In fact, it was quite enjoyable to have, even a bit thrilling with Dan's constant attempts to hide said love. It wasn't just that Dan wanted to fuck the brains out of Phil (which he did, of course—seriously, who the hell wouldn't?), but that he just wanted Phil to be happy, and himself to be happy. Living together and seeing each other every day was the closest Dan came to being completely happy without having Phil as a lover, and Dan was completely okay with it all.

Dan did wonder sometimes, though. When Phil looked over to him, mid-laugh, Dan sometimes thought he'd caught a glimpse of something in Phil's eyes, hidden way down inside. It looked a bit like love. And sometimes, when Phil would claim he was cold, and Dan would wrap his coat around Phil's shoulders, he'd think that he'd see a little bit of sadness slip into Phil's expression when Dan took his hands away. Sometimes Dan wondered if they were friends at all. Sometimes he'd think that he was already with Phil—but neither of them knew it yet.

And in those moments, Dan would see a perfect utopia for him and Phil, one filled with cuddles and whispered proclamations of love at night, and kisses on the beach, and handholds and nights spent watching movies with Dan's head in Phil's lap. And Dan would wonder if it were possible. If maybe he could have all that with the one person he'd always known he'd loved.

But to risk their friendship for a tiny maybe didn't seem worth it. And Dan was more than happy with sidelong glances and too-long hugs, if it meant he could keep Phil.

For now.


	2. Chapter 2

Contrary to what Dan thought, Phil knew.

He knew when Dan was sad, when Dan had done something wrong, when Dan wanted to say something but didn't have the courage to—in essence, Phil knew Dan. And Phil knew that Dan loved him.

Which was totally okay. Because Phil loved Dan as well.

Ever since 2009. Ever since Phil had seen Dan get off of that train, his fringe hiding his nervous expression expertly, ever since Phil had seen Dan's laugh and Dan's smile, Phil had known that he wanted Dan. And recently, Phil had seen the way Dan acted around him, and Phil knew that Dan had finally noticed the truth—that they were made for each other, and not just as friends.

And now was the hard part. They were in the 'skinny love' stage right now—the time when they both knew that they loved and wanted the other person, but were too shy and nervous to initiate the first step. And Phil knew how stubborn Dan could be, how long he would procrastinate. They'd both be well into their forties before Dan would blurt out the truth. Phil would have to take the matter into their own hands, if either of them would ever want to be happy.

So, Phil came up with a plan.

It was simple and unbelievably sappy, like most Valentine's Day plans were. Yes, Phil planned to come out to Dan on Valentine's Day. If he was going to go first, might as well start it off with a bang, right? So he was going to pull out all stops. Candle-lit dinners and love letters and chocolate éclairs and movie nights were all incorporated in Phil's master plan. Because goddammit, if he was going to do it, he was going to do it right. He didn't metaphorically top for nothing.

It was going to be stupendous. It was going to be the best date Dan had ever been on. And, if things went right, it would be the night the Phandom never would forget.

**A/N: I apologize for the shortness, but this is really just an experiment for me. I've never really written anything like this before, so if I horribly mess up don't blame me, blame the inexperience, Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
